Forum:Promoting the wiki
Some ideas I had for drawing in new contributors. Wikia Spotlight: This was mentioned in someone's forum post earlier. A Wikia Spotlight would feature this wiki under the "Around Wikia's network". The subject matter is more recognizable now that BIONICLE is back, and could bring plenty of new members in. I think we meet most of the requirements already, so it would just be a matter of tidying up a bit to meet the rest (like mobile main page). Achievement system: This may have been suggested before, but enabling could encourage contribution with rewards and a semi-competitive aspect. Of course some people might artificially inflate their editcount to improve their leaderboard position, but this strikes me as a small potential downside. Achievement system vote For For a trial period #Kneeler (talk | ) Against # It is capable of encouraging contributions, yes. But it is equally capable of prompting a series of petty edits and meaningless contributions just to advance a user's score. CBW has never enabled such a system and, as far as I'm concerned, has no requirement for one. # CBW doesn't need an achievement system. #These would only encourage a flood of fluff edits that don't contribute at all to the wiki. #I don't see this as beneficial. Achievements for edits would be asking for trouble, I'm more for rewarding users for special achievements that can't be earned by making small and unnecessary edits. Excelsior! 20:18, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight vote For # Kneeler (talk | ) 17:05, April 26, 2016 (UTC) # All-around advantageous # ^^^ #Do it. #I can't think of a good reason not to off the top of my head. Excelsior! 20:18, April 26, 2016 (UTC) #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG #I'm down for it. For the cleaning up bit, it can give us something to rally behind. -[[User:Pitcat|'''From]] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] #Yes. -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 01:30, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Against Discussion BZPower: Something I know less about. Would it be possible to promote this site on BZP? Kneeler (talk | ) 16:39, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Instead of replying to each of the individual headings you have posted, I'll just post a single, concise response here. In the past I believe CBW has held a position on the Wikia Spotlight. With the return of BIONICLE it has become more topical and we would certainly be justified in promoted the site through this medium again. Sure. No harm can come from applying for it once more. Might even draw in some users already Wikia-capable. In regards to BZP, however, I am vaguely aware of turbulent relations between BZP and CBW in the past. As someone who infrequently uses the former site, I can't see much coming from a partnership here. I'm doubtful that the BZP staffers would be willing to advertise us as they have their own fanon resources and it wouldn't be in their interests to endorse an off-site fanon userbase. Plus, as far as I'm aware, BZP has a reputation for being somewhat unreliable. We'd probably be better off looking to re-establish relations with TTV now that the wiki is under new management, though I think it would be a similar situation. TTV also has a fanon outlet. As for the Achievement System, I can personally guarantee that would be more trouble than it would be worth. Plus, let's be honest, that entire feature is a little childish. Normally I wouldn't even consider passing it. However, the decision is not up to me. While I anticipate that advertising in the Wikia Spotlight has potential, any of the above suggestions can be put to a vote. I see what you mean about BZPower. Did not know about TTV either. Yes, the achievement system is a bit childish. But I've seen it work well on other wikis, and the target audience of this wiki *is* children (or at least younger teens). Again, I think motivating people to be active is worth it. Deleted the individual headings. Setting up a vote for the achievement system and Wikia Spotlight above, if that's okay. Kneeler (talk | ) 17:05, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Personally, I don't really understand why the idea of promoting the wiki via Wikia Spotlight is even up for voting. I can say with some confidence that it can only be beneficial to the wiki, and that most users (as far as I'm aware) would only want to increase the wiki's popularity as a fanon hub for BIONICLE. As for the achievements, though I would like to see them on the wiki, I would have to agree with Bob on this one. We already have some issues with some users having a whole string of small edits, all of which could be accomplished in one and clutter the Recent Activity. While I know it's not the case with most users, I feel like there will be at least someone who will edit like this just to gain points. Perhaps we could run a trial for them? —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 18:05, April 26, 2016 (UTC) I think a trial would be a good idea, to see whether issues do crop up. Kneeler (talk | ) 18:39, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Well, more than that, I don't think anyone is really interested in it to begin with. Achievements are a Wikia feature that have always existed off-site. They have become a derogatory feature, often associated with small, unsuccessful wiki communities. Content production needs to be based off of something more constructive than a couple of stickers. Sure, we've all been on wikis that use them, but I just don't feel there's a real need to introduce it here. We'll see how the vote turns out, of course, but I think it's doubtful that people will embrace them even if they are implemented. We meet all the requirements for a spotlight except mobile main page. -- Kneeler (talk | ) 03:00, April 30, 2016 (UTC) A query: is a mobile main page even needed? To my knowledge, we had a Wikia Spotlight a couple of years ago and I don't think we had a mobile main page set up back then. Has the policy been changed since then making it a necessity? Yes, it's in the rules. Under Best Practices: "The curated main page for mobile visitors should be filled out." Due to the rise of mobile use in the recent years and how far mobile technology has come in those years, it would make sense for the policy to have been changed. -[[User:Pitcat|'From']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] If you look at the spotlight talk page, wikis without a curated main page are rejected. -- Kneeler (talk | ) 14:57, May 3, 2016 (UTC)